


[B]locked Up

by r3d5t0n3 (Silentiere)



Category: Blocked Up (Minecraft Server), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, characters and ships will be added along the way, i'm listing characters before the actual fic appears, if you don't play on this server all of this will be very confusing, if you play on here why are you reading this seriously, please don't ban me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiere/pseuds/r3d5t0n3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of several drabbles of a Minecraft server called "BlockedUp". Works are not related to each other unless noted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laisser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laisser- (french) verb, to give up; to leave behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creepa's Minecraft skin is Ken Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul, whose hair is white. Hoy's Minecraft skin is.. well, no one really knows.

_**If you love something, let it go. And if it doesn't come back, it was never yours.** _

* * *

 

After having fought in a battle, a male with white hair was left heavily wounded. His clothing- a black tee and tan trousers- were torn, and his leg had a large gash in it. He was unable to walk, but his lover had fought in the battle alongside him and did not have any major injuries. His lover, dressed in a dark blue attire, carried him home in the dark of night.

 

The male had disagreed with his lover's choice. "I'll just be a hindrance," he said, trying to get his lover to put him down. "Go on without me."

His lover had tightened his grip. "No Creepa, you're coming with me. We'll both make it. Don't leave me alone," he pleaded.

"It's better for me to be here than die in your arms, Hoy," the male coughed. "I don't want to see your heartbroken face as my last memory."

"It won't be your last memory because you aren't dying here. Live for me, Creepa. You've escaped death before," his lover stated.

"I think it's time death wins," Creepa muttered. "Stop carrying me. One of us needs to live, and that's not going to be me."

"God dammit Creepa, why are you so stubborn? I'm not letting you die!" Hoy shouted.

"That's the problem; you're not letting me die. The thing is, they're just going to keep hunting us down. Hurting us. Hurting you. It's me they're after, I'm the one that's creating all the problems. I'm going to be the one that solves those problems. But since you won't let me die, I can't solve them." Creepa responded, referring to the people they had fought earlier. He had more injuries because their enemies had weapons designed specifically to kill the type of species Creepa was, but they hadn't expected his lover to come with him. No, they had not expected a human to fight with something like him.

"You really want me to just leave you here? What if they just torture you instead? I don't even want to imagine it.." Hoy said.

"If I'm killed, they can't torture me. Would you like to do the favor?" Creepa asked. The question was rhetorical though- Creepa knew what he'd say.

"What kind of question is that? You should know my response," he said angrily.

"You wouldn't let the hunters kill me either, so I guess there's only one option." Creepa said grimly. _Of course he'd refuse_ , he thought.

"You don't mean.." Hoy trailed off. 

"What other choice do I have? If I am the root of all your problems, then it's best for the me to die. You won't kill me, you won't let the others kill me, but will you let me kill myself?" Creepa asked. Hoy may not have gotten heavily hurt, but he still suffered injuries because of him. The hunters only wanted him, and he was in their way. Nothing would stop them from trying to kill him, even if it meant killing one of "their own".

"I can stop the hunters, I can stop myself, but I guess I can't stop you," Hoy mumbled. Reluctantly, he bent down and let go of the white-haired boy, setting him on the ground.

"Now, go home and be safe," Creepa whispered to him.  _You don't have to suffer because of me anymore_.

Hoy pressed his lips against Creepa's and took one final glance at him before heading to where the both of them used to live. He couldn't call it home anymore- not with the fact that Creepa wasn't going to come back.

* * *

BREAKING NEWS:

Boy with white hair struck by car on freeway, evidence says it was not an accident. More news at eleven.

* * *

 

That night, Hoy shed tears he had not shed since the day he had met Creepa. But now that he was gone, there was no reason to hold them back anymore. There wasn't any reason to be happy anymore- not without him.


	2. Auxilium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> auxilium- (latin) noun, to help; to aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp: http://www.otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/122063222900

The blackmarket was quiet around this time, many of its usual dwellers asleep. Not Sailor, though. She and Jack snuck into the area, collecting all the drugs they could find. They parted at one point to attempt to find the drug dealer, which was when Sailor was attacked. An arrow whizzed past her head, and she turned around to look for her attacker. All she saw was a cloud of particles, which disappeared in the darkness of the area. Sailor drew out her sword and swung at open air in an attempt to find the archer.

Further away, she heard someone shout. She ran towards the sound, around a corner, and saw Jack and the invisible archer. Jack ran towards the invisible person, who got a few shots off him, and stabbed them with his blade. Their invisibility faded, and the attacker's identity was revealed: G.

Jack withdrew his sword and G staggered to the ground, blood spewing out of his mouth. He dropped his bow and arrow as he hit the ground, a pool of blood appearing by his corpse, staining his orange clothes a crimson red.

"Are you alright, Jack?" Sailor asked, sheathing her sword and running towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jack responded, propping himself against the cracked and mossy stone brick wall. He pulled the three arrows in his arm and threw them in the water.

"Also, don't you _ever_ do that again. I can fight too, you know," she said, sitting down next to him on his left.

Jack didn't have the heart to tell her that the arrows were laced with poison.


	3. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i'm so bad at writing fluff

When Ras wakes up, he finds Bunbun cuddling by his side, arms wrapped around his body. Ras smiles at the sight.

"Hey, you awake?" Ras asks in a whisper tone. Bunbun responds by nuzzling into the crook of his neck and making an affirmative noise.

"The floor's cold and you're warm," she murmurs in a sleepy tone. "Also, I like looking at your tattoos."

"Have you counted them all?"

"Yeah, there's thirty six of them. I don't know what any of them mean, though." Bunbun answers.

"I'm thinking of getting another one," Ras says.

"What's it gonna be?" she asks.

"A black and white bunny," he answers. Bunbun laughs, then smiles. "But in the meantime, I can tell you the story behind each tattoo that I have. Just point to them."

They spent the rest of their morning like that, giggling and smiling at each other wondering how they got so lucky.


	4. Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/117500512955

When Trok came to work in the morning, the rest of the staff noticed something.. off about him. He still had the same expression, wore the same clothes, drank the same coffee. But the rest of them were looking at him, all except for Ama.  
  
"Why are you all staring at me like that?" Trok finally asked them. Bunbun snickered as Swords stammered with a "well uh", and Tom rubbed the back of his head, unwilling to be the one who tells him. Dylan and Weewoo pretended to not notice, Coli and Bogie kept staring, Vezii mumbled something about "way to not point it out, guys", and Pred just kept sipping his coffee.  
  
Eventually, someone told him. With reluctance in his voice, Creepa noted that he "smelled like strawberries and marshmallows". Even worse however, was Itty being the one that realized that he smelled just like Ama.  
  
He took note to not use Ama's shampoo next time around.


	5. Chained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Until Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Dawn spoilers, kinda.

"Let me down, you fuck!" Chimi shouted into the darkness. His arms were being held up by chains and his body was pressed against a wall. Next to him was an already dead Cpatin, his corpse splayed out on the ground. A wicked laugh echoed through the dark cell, and a small figure appeared from the other side of the bars. Chimi could barely make out the features of the figure- brown and pink hair, pale skin- but he knew who it was. "Vin, you sicko!"  
  
"Do you want to end up like him?" Vin said, referencing to the cadaver laying next to him. Chimi grimaced as he remembered the saw cutting through him, his blood spraying onto him and his guts dangling from the severed torso. The worst part was hearing the screams, though. He could never forget those.  
  
Chimi heard the familiar sound of the saw starting up. In front of him, he saw the teeth of the blade spin faster. The blood in Chimi's face drained.  
  
"Do you have any last words, Chimi?" Vin asked as the blade started moving forwards towards Chimi.  
  
"Don't look behind you," he coughed out, right before the blade cut into him.  
  
She didn't listen.


	6. vingt-cinq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp: http://alighthouseofwords.tumblr.com/post/47941173293

"Today's the day."  
  
Waffles muttered to himself as he adjusted his black tie. He looked to his right, out the window, and saw that it was raining. He smirked.  _It's always raining on this day_ , he thought.  _Always on March 18th_. He made his way to the front door, grabbing an umbrella on his way out. He head out in a black attire and opened his umbrella, walking over to the place he had visited 12 times prior.  _The cemetery_.  
  
///  
  
Admist the maze of headstones, Waffles headed over to the spot where his lover's grave was. It was in the corner and under a large oak tree. When Waffles arrived, he squatted by the grave. He traced over the engravements on the headstone.

 

_Here lies G, a member of Vanquish._  
_June 8th 1990 - November 8th 2015_  
_May he rest in peace._  

 

"Always twenty five years," Waffles said to no one in particular. "And then one of us has to die. That's just how our destiny is. Can you hear me, G? Sometimes you're here when I speak to you, and sometimes you aren't. Are you here now?"

A breeze blew by Waffles in response, and he could faintly hear a whisper. He smiled. "Of course you'd be here. I mean this is our last time, isn't it? I've died before you've twelve times, and now you've died before I have thirteen times. Next time, I don't think we're coming back. What do you think?" He asked.

" _I believe next time is our last_ ," G whispered to him. " _It's been fun. Are you ready to live your last life? I am, as long as it's with you._ "

"Yeah, I think I'm ready." Waffles answered. "Remember when we were convicts? There was this one girl who seemed to know how everything worked about this reincarnation thing. Like, how we're soulmates and that we're bound to each other for twenty five lives."

" _I remember her. She acted like knew everything, but nothing at all. Maybe she did know everything- maybe she still does. That girl was strange, indeed."_ G commented.

"Well one day, she mentioned that soulmates should remember their past lives together, like reminiscing. You know, before we forget it all one day." Waffles mentioned to him.

" _This whole soulmate thing; it makes you wonder why the world works like this, doesn't it? How we live through all these lives, only to forget it all one day. A message saying that you should love it while it lasts..._ " G said. " _But regardless, it is nice to relive memories._ "

"Do you remember the first time we met, G? You were blond, and you didn't love me back. But in the next life, you were brunet, and my love was requited. As time went on, I gave up wondering if your hair color meant anything. All that matters is now, and not the fact that you like to dye your hair a lot." Waffles said.

G chuckled. " _Some lives, we barely even saw each other. But you were always in love with me, Waff, even if I wasn't in that first life. Slowly though, that started to change._ "

"I liked those lives where we grew up with each other. You'd tell me everything in those lives, and I'd always learn something new about you. You'd tell me your dreams and ideas, and I'd share mine with you too. Sometimes, with the more practical ones, you would try and help me achieve that goal. Even if it was a horrible idea. But, I don't think you knew that until the very end." Waffles stated.

" _When we grew up, I think I was a bit better at discerning what was a good idea or a bad idea, no? I wouldn't let you do much when we were adults, since your mind was apparently full of terrible ideas._ " G remarked.

Waffles laughed, then noted, "Even if I did do that stupid thing, you always forgave me. Well then again, I did apologize profusely. But you'd always accept them."

" _Some lives, I didn't even get to see you at all. There wasn't a point refusing your apologies; otherwise I'd see you less and less. We only had a limited amount of time together, afterall._ " G said.

"I didn't like those lives. In fact, I liked the times where you got to kill me. I got to see you one last time before I died, and then I had to wait until the next life." Waffles added. "But it's always nice seeing you, no matter what you're doing."

" _You know, what if the next life wasn't the last time we're together? I know I'll see you once more, but will there be times after that_?" G queried.

"Even if next time was our last time together, or that was the last time I'd remember you, I'm sure you'd be fine. You are the more sensible one, afterall." Waffles replied bleakly.

" _You sound rather grim about this. Will you be alright without me, Waff_?" G asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. It's fair that I should chasing after you, lifetime after lifetime, just to be able to find the one where you'll be able to stay with me forever." Waffles answered.

" _Next time around, Waff. I'll stay with you for eternity._ " G responded.

There was a long moment of silence before Waffles responded. "Really? You swear that you will?"

" _Yes, Waff. I promise you._ "


	7. Life is Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is Strange!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains major spoilers to Life is Strange.

"Ama? Ama, can you hear me? Please, speak." Skarlet cried out over the sound of pouring rain. Ama started to gain consciousness, then soon realized her whereabouts. She remembered the storm headed for Arcadia Bay had finally arrived- the storm she caused. But being out in the storm was much better than having to endure that horrid nightmare any longer.  
  
"Skarlet? I must have passed out... I'm sorry." Ama apologized to her as dusted herself off.  
  
"Thank God... Don't you ever do that again, alright?" Skarlet sighed with relief as she made her way over to Ama.  
  
"I won't... but that nightmare was so real and horrid..." Ama said. Skarlet helped her get up. Ama looked out toward the bay, horrified at the sight of the huge tornado in front of her.  
  
"This is my storm. I caused this... I caused all of this!" Ama spoke, sticking her arm out toward the bay. "I changed fate and destiny so much that... I actually did alter the course of everything. And in reality, all I did was just create death and destruction!" Ama couldn't bear to come to terms with what she had done. If only she hadn't manipulated time so much just to try and make things "better", none of this would've happened.   
  
Skarlet put her hand on Ama's shoulder. "Fuck all of that, okay? You were given a power. You didn't ask for it... and you saved me. Which had to happen, all of this did... except for what happened to Rachel. But without your power, we wouldn't have found her! Okay, so you're not the goddamn Time Master, but you're Ama Phora, and you're amazing." Skarlet attempted to reassure her. Ama kept looking out toward the bay however, still in disbelief.  
  
After a moment of silence, Skarlet looked at her and spoke. "Ama, this is the only way." Skarlet handed her a photograph of a blue butterfly on a bucket, a photo Ama had taken.  
  
"It feels like I took this shot a thousand years ago," Ama stated, holding the picture in her hands. She remembered she had took the picture in the girls' bathroom of Blackwell Academy, right before she had found out about her ability to rewind time. Remembering what had happened brought chills.  
  
"You... You could use that to change everything right back to when you took that shot... All it'd take is for me to... to.." Skarlet said in a croaky voice. She couldn't finish her sentence. She knew what had to happen in order to stop the storm from hitting Arcadia Bay, but she just couldn't say it. Skarlet brought her hands to her face and sobbed.  
  
"Fuck that! No way! You're my number one priority now. You'rre all that matters to me." Ama responded.  
  
"I know. You've proved that again and again... even though I don't deserve it. I'm so selfish... not like my mom... Look what she had to give up and live through, and she did. She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking twister! Even my step.. father deserves her alive. There's so many more people in Arcadia Bay who deserve to live way more than I do..." Skarlet persuaded.  
  
"Don't say that... I'm not going to trade you." Ama said.  
  
"You're not trading me. Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny... Look at how many times I've almost died or actually died around you. Look at what's been happening in Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me. I know I've been selfish, but for once, I think I should accept my fate... our fate..." Skarlet begged, placing both her hands on Ama's shoulders.  
  
"Skarlet..." Ama said in a wobbly voice. _No, this can't be happening. It just can't_ , Ama thought.  
  
"Ama, you finally came back to me this week, and you did nothing but show me your love and friendship. You made me smile and laugh, like I haven't done in years." Skarlet paused, swallowing her tears, then resumed. "Wherever I end up after this, in whatever reality, all those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours. No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision."  
  
"Skarlet, please.. I can't make this choice." Ama begged.  
  
"No, Ama. You're the only one who can." Skarlet answered.  
  
The two of them stood in silence for a while, not wanting to make a move. Ama didn't want to do this. She didn't want to sacrifice Skarlet, but she didn't want to sacrifice Arcadia Bay either. But Skarlet wanted her mother alive, and right now, Skarlet was the most important thing to her.  _If you love someone, let them go_ , Ama thought.  _Even if you don't want to_.  
  
"Ama, It's time." Skarlet said.  
  
"Skarlet... I'm sorry.. I'm so, so sorry... I really don't want to do this." Ama said. Skarlet wrapped her arms around her and hugged her, trying to comfort her before she had to go.  
  
"I know, Ama." Skarlet said as she parted away, "But we have to. We have to save everybody, okay? And you'll make those fuckers pay for what they did to Rachel. Being together this week... it was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for. You're my hero, Ama."  
  
"God, Skarlet, I'm gonna miss you so much." Ama said as she embraced Skarlet. The tornado drew closer as they parted once more.  
  
"I'll always love you. Now, get out of here, please! Do it before I freak." Skarlet said. "And Ama Phora? Don't you forget about me."  
  
"Never." Ama replied. She looked at the photograph in her hand. Facing towards the bay, she focused on the photo, and slowly began to immerse herself in that timeframe once more.  
  
///  
  
The stormy world around her disappeared, and she found herself back at the girls' bathroom at Blackwell. She held her vintage camera in her hands, and a photo of a blue butterfly printed itself out. She took the photo out and stared at it once more, before dropping it on the tiled floor. Ama hid at the end of the bathroom, in the corner by the fire alarm. But this time, she couldn't pull it. This time around, Skarlet wasn't going to live.  
  
She heard the bathroom door swing, then heard Nathan Prescott's voice.  
  
"It's cool, Nathan. Don't stress out. You're okay, bro, just... count to three." Nathan said to himself as he entered the room. "Don't be scared. You own this school... If I wanted, I could blow it up." Nathan laughed weakly admist his reassurances. "You're the boss."  
  
The bathroom door swung open once more.  _Skarlet's here_ , Ama thought.  _The last few moments._  Ama had to keep from making noise.  
  
"So what do you want?" Nathan said as Skarlet walked in.   
  
Skarlet closed the door before answering. "'I hope you checked the perimeter', as my step-ass would say." She checked through the stalls, then spoke again. "Now, let's talk business."  
  
"I've got nothing for you," Nathan replied with malice in his voice.  
  
"Wrong. You've got hella cash." Skarlet said.  
  
"You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!" Nathan shouted as he pulled out a gun.  
  
"Where... where did you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!" Skarlet spoke with a panicked voice.  
  
"Don't you _ever_ tell me what to do! I'm fucking _sick_ of people trying to control me!" Nathan snarled. Ama slid down the wall of the stall and sat down, burying her face in her hands as she had to listen helplessly to what was happening.  
  
"You're gonna get in a hella lot more trouble for this than drugs." Skarlet told him.  
  
"Nobody'd ever _miss_ your punk ass anyways, would they?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Get that gun away from me, pscyho!" Skarlet cried out. Then, there was a gunshot. Ama sat there in silence.  _It's over now_ , she thought.  _It's over_. Tears slid down her face.   
  
Nathan dropped the gun. As it clattered to the ground, Nathan panicked and brought his hands up to his face in an attempt to acknowledge what he had just done. He just _murdered_ someone. In a frantic, he knelt down by Skarlet's corpse and shook it, trying to convince himself that she wasn't dead. But the wound in her stomach told a different story, as well as the pool of blood by her.  
  
There was no going back now.  
  
///  
  
As the "memory" ended, Ama found herself back at that same spot by the lighthouse, staring out towards the horizon. She was wearing a black dress, a necklace with a deer pendant on it, and Skarlet's bracelet. The sun sat low in the sky, casting a golden glow around the entireity of the bay.  _Everyone's safe now_ , Ama thought.  _Everything is going to be fine_.  
  
Later, Ama attended Skarlet's funeral. She gathered around Skarlet's coffin with other students from Blackwell, who all stared at the coffin solemnly. It was silent, except for the sound of Joyce's occasional weeps. First, she had lost her husband, and now she had lost her daughter. But everyone around her would've been dead if Skarlet wasn't martyred.  _This is for the better_.  
  
A blue butterfly landed on Skarlet's coffin, and Ama had a feeling of deja-vu wash over her. But she had made a different choice this time. She couldn't help but think what would happen if she had chosen to sacrifice Arcadia Bay...  
  
_Life truly is strange_.


	8. Unplanned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess you can call this the "family au".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/79799262350/

The Hughes family consisted of three: a mother, a father, and a son. The three of them were in a car together, the father behind the wheel and the mother in the passenger seat, driving to the boy's school when the little one asked a question. "Mommy, Daddy, how did you two meet?"  
  
The mother, a woman named Sailor, turned around to face her son. "It was a sunny day in April. I was hanging out with my friends at the mall when your dad and his friends came up to us. Your dad asked for my number and I gave it to him, and we ended up like this," Sailor answered, then turned back around.  
  
The father, a man named Jack, disagreed. "No no no, that is not how it happened at all." Jack said with a notable British accent. "You were at one of Dust's parties and had too many jello shots. Your mother's very entertaining when she's wasted, Taco."  
  
"Way to ruin the plan, Jack." Sailor said. They spent the rest of the ride in silence, with Taco very confused about what to do with the newly obtained information.


End file.
